Mercenaries
After you gain a large sum of ProN and the ability to invest in Chapter 1I.e., after Megail gives you the Ledger., you become able to hire one or more of the mercenary companies that hang around in the Outskirts of Ari-Yhilina. They are relevant in the couple of large-scale battles that follow, adding to your Army stats and contributing in other ways. Unsurprisingly, this page contains SPOILERS!. Hiring opportunities There are two points in the plot when it's possible to hire mercenaries from Ari-Yhilina, with specific consequences: * In Chapter 1 and early Chapter 2 (before leaving the city): ** Hiring mercenaries gives an one-time relationship points bonus to both Yarra and Hilstara. ** The mercenaries take part in fighting the Horde. *** Hiring even one company saves Carina's soldiers during the battle. *** Hiring two or more companies has additional, hidden effects. ** Hired mercenaries are kept on retainer after the battle, eating into your long-term profits. * In late Chapter 2, after Simon's return from the Orgasmic Empire ('the Reunion'): ** Hiring prices are cheaper, as they are desperate for work. ** They take part in the invasion of Yhilin. *** They don't affect your Army scores - their bonuses are removed for the battle. ** AriGarda can no longer be hired, only bribed to choose a specific contract. No matter when they are hired, mercenaries no longer consume ProN after the invasion of Yhilin. For the surviving groups there are other long-term consequences, as we will see above. Iron Cudgel The Iron Cudgel is a new mercenary company, so they are neither very large, nor very experienced. However, they are very cheap. If they are hired in Chapter 1: * Up-front cost: 10,000 ProN; Chapter 2 upkeep: '-30,000' ProN * When fighting against the Horde: ** Army stats: +2 Size, +1 Quality ** Synergy bonus if the AriGarda are also hired due to the Iron Cudgel learning from the more experienced company. * During the invasion of Yhilin, the Iron Cudgels are ordered to join the Royal Guard protecting Janine and thus they prevent the Court from being destroyed. They survive the battle and can be found training with orcs in the Outskirts. If they are hired after the Reunion: * Cost: 5,000 ProN * During the invasion of Yhilin, they are sent to guard Merchant's pass, but this frees up enough Yhilini troops to prevent the Court from being destroyed. After the battle, they can be found training with orcs in the Outskirts. If they are never hired: * The Iron Cudgel disband. If the AriGarda are also never hired, then the Court is destroyed during the invasion of Yhilin. If there are still around after the Third Arclent War * Cost: 15,000 ProN * Due to their strong links with the Doom King and the new Yhilin, neither Aram or Ardoheim are interested in hiring them and Yhilin doesn't really need them, so they are drafted to the party's new headquarters, where they have to be funded to help in the defense against incursions. Dusty Horde The Dusty Horde is not a high quality mercenary company, but they by far the largest one available. If they are hired in Chapter 1: * Up-front cost: 15,000 ProN; Chapter 2 upkeep: '-45,000' ProN * When fighting against the Horde: ** Army stats: +5 Size ** Synergy penalty if the AriGarda are also hired due to rivalry between the companies. * During the invasion of Yhilin, the Dusty Horde die fighting the coup attempt against Janine, absorbing its impact (+2 Victory Points). This frees up an additional human detachment to help petitioners after the battle.See Yhilin battle guide #Petitioners for more information (and SPOLERS!) If they are hired after the Reunion: * Cost: 10,000 ProN * During the invasion of Yhilin, the Dusty Horde die fighting the coup attempt against Janine, without much effect (+1 Victory Point). This frees up an additional human detachment to help petitioners after the battle. If they are never hired: * Without anyone hiring the Dusty Horde, they begin rioting and looting in the Outskirts during the attempted coup, causing Chaos and Collateral Damage. In the battle's aftermath, a petitioner asks for help containing them. AriGarda The AriGarda is a high quality mercenary company, but they are not very big and they cost a lot more ProN. If they are hired in Chapter 1: * Up-front cost: 25,000 ' ProN; Chapter 2 upkeep: '-75,000 ProN * When fighting against the Horde: ** Army stats: +2 Size, +3 Quality ** Synergy bonus if the Iron Cudgel are also hired due to the AriGarda teaching the greener company. ** Synergy penalty if the Dusty Horde are also hired due to rivalry between the companies. * During the invasion of Yhilin, the AriGarda join the Royal Guard protecting Janine and prevent the Court from being destroyed. While Simon originally sends orcs to protect House Rose, fulfilling the promise of mutual aid between Janine and Lady Rose, he later transfers the AriGarda to serve as their security detachment. If they are '''bribed' after the Reunion:'' * Cost: 10,000 ProN. They can't be hired, only bribed to work for House Rose instead of House Adamant. * During the invasion of Yhilin, Lady Rose fulfills her promise of mutual aid and sends the AriGarda to protect Queen Janine when the coup is launched, thus preventing the Court from being destroyed. In the aftermath, the AriGarda protect House Rose from the chaos of the invasion. If they are never hired: *They are hired by House Adamant. If the Iron Cudgel are also never hired, then the Court is destroyed during the invasion of Yhilin. After the Third Arclent War * If they weren't hired by House Rose, they no longer appear in the game. * If they were contracted by House Rose, they also have a small role in House Rose's errand. References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics